Mi Lobito Preferido
by PsychoticFanOfCullens
Summary: Cada dia con el es de lo mejor, lo amo con toda mi alma,pero no es facil lidiar con mi familia, la familia cullen. mal summary. Nessie/Jacob. Completo!
1. Mi Pensamiento

Bueno, soy nueva en esto asi que espero que les guste..cualquier sugerencia o "cosa" que me quieran decir haganmelo saber por medio de reviews..gracias.

blablabla todos es de stephanie meyer..blablabla.

* * *

Mi Lobito Preferido

Cap.1: Mi pensamiento.

Nessie POV

Hoy miércoles voy a ir a ver a Jake, lo extraño mucho. Ahora que cumplí 16 mi papá me deja verlo mas seguido. Hay veces en las que lo extraño mucho y a la noche me escapo para verlo, es muy difícil estar sin el.

Ayer me vino a buscar en su moto y me llevo a un prado…me pareció conocido...

-Señorita Cullen?-dijo mi profesor. Yo desperté de mi nube, todos me miraban extraño.

-Si?- Muy bien nessie, que gran respuesta.

-Podría prestar mejor atención a la clase?-Hay como lo odio.

-Si, disculpe-tranquila nessie, no vale la pena matarlo.

En la cafetería todo es muy fácil, solo tengo que hacer que como, participar de las charlas insulsas y responder que si como si fuera un robot mientras pienso en mi lobito preferido.

Aca es el único momento en que puedo desatar mi mente sin que mi papá este en mi mente poniendo barreras a mis pensamiento, es muy difícil controlarse, lo amo demasiado.

-Eh Nessie.

-si?

-esta noche vamos a salir a comer pizza, vienes?.

-no se, tengo tarea que hacer y hoy vamos a salir a acampar con mi familia- mentira mentira y MENTIRA, hoy iba a ver a jake y no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo con nadie mas que no sea mi amor.

-esta bien, si cambias de opinión avísame y te paso a buscar- mejor vuelvo a mis pensamientos.

Por fin tocó la campana y yo agarré mi mochila y Salí corriendo (a velocidad humana) hacia las puertas y no saben con lo que me encontré, Jake me estaba esperando en su moto justo donde termina la escalera. Ahaaaa, ese chico me vuelve loca, me subí y no había nada que deseara más en ese momento.

-hola princesa- hay, me derrito, Eh, compostura nessie.

-hola príncipe.

-jajaja, como estas?.

-bien, pero vamonos ya de aca.

-como diga mi reina, ah y por cierto, te amo.

- y yo a ti mi lobito preferido.

* * *

please dejen reviews..pronto subire otro capitulo, gracias por haber leido y dejen reviews .

bsos y saludos. Annie.


	2. Escape Fallido

Dejen reviews please!..leeanlo please!

* * *

Mi Lobito Preferido

Cap.2: Escape.

Hoy con Jake la pasamos genial, hasta que me trajo a casa. Papá me estaba esperando en la puerta como siempre con cara de "Perro Sarnoso Te odio" que tanto odio.

Entre y subí a mi habitación, me puse a hacer la bendita tarea, me cambie y baje a comer. Mamá tiene el capricho de hacerme comer comida humana y yo le hago caso, es horrible!, bueno a comer.

Puajjj, estaba horrible…

-Renesmee, te estoy escuchando!-

-sal de mi mente-grite.-mamá as algo!-

-ya esta, tranquila amor, ve a dormir que mañana hay escuela.

Estuvo cerca, mi mamá siempre me salva, si yo se lo pido me pone el noche me voy a escapar, ya quede con Jake en vernos en el prado.

Voy a aprovechar para escaparme ahora que mis papas están ocupados…

Pero definitivamente no hay posibilidad de que me atrapen..

*en el prado*

No puede ser! Que hace acá toda mi familia?

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen!!- grito toda junta mi familia.

-Cuando Edward nos dijo que ibas a venir vinimos todos y por cierto…-

-estas castigada!!-dijo mi papá, que mas puede pasar?.

* * *

Sorry , ya se que este es mas corto , pero les prometo que el prox. va a estar mas bueno..dejen reviews!..bsotes.


	3. Trata de detenerme

Mi Lobito Preferido

*en la mansión cullen*

Nessie POV

-Renesmee, no puedo creer que te hallas escapado!-dijo mi mamá como su tuviera 10 años.

-Si, perdón la próxima vez les voy a avisar antes de que me escape-dije con un tono de sarcasmo que me arrepiento de haber usado.

-Renesmee esa no es forma de hablarle a tu madre!- dijo el abuelo…pero, que hacen ellos aquí?

Yo no aguantaba mas, gracias a dios jake estaba aquí conmigo,*mi papá me miro con mala cara*, y me di vuelta para verlo, cunado se dio cuenta de mi expresión me quiso ayudar y hablo.

-Ya se que estuvo muy mal lo que hicimos pero ustedes no nos conceden nada de espacio como pareja..-dijo mi jake.

-Cállate chucho, a ti nadie te habla!-dijo la tia rose, de esperarse por el odio muto que se tienen.

-Obvio que no les damos espacio , es que nessie es solo una niña- dijo mi mamá.

-AHAA!, ya m canse de que me digan que soy una niña ya tengo la suficiente edad como para cuidarme sola.- me levante del sillón le di un gran beso a jake y me fui corriendo lomas rápido que pude a la cabaña.

*llegue y cuando abro la puerta mi papá y mi mamá estaban atrás mio*

_-Estas castigada por una semana- dijo mi papá.

-No ay problema- dije yo en un tono desafiante mientras subía la escaleras para ir a mi pieza.

-Y no podrás ver a jake hasta nuevo aviso- dijo mi papá nuevamente.

-Eso no es un desafío para mi- dije mientras abría la puerta..

-Lo será por que no podrás Salir por un mes- dijo mi papá tratando de complicarme las cosas.-Y ni se te ocurra pensar en otra forma de escapar!-grito muy fuerte.

-Trata de detenerme- dije al cerrar la puerta…

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno, espero que les guste!, lean la proxima parte que prono subire..lo quiero y dejen reviews!..bsotes


	4. Y Jacob?

Mi Lobito Preferido

Renesmee POV

*en su habitación*

OK…no puedo creer que le haya dicho eso a mi papá, y se siente tan bien!

Mejor bajo para asegurarme esta vez de que si están "Ocupados"…SI!!!,

Esta vez están muy ocupados...Bueno , mejor me voy a dormir…

Y Jake??

Jacob POV

*en la mansión Cullen después de que renesmee me haya dejado solo con una familia de vampiros enojados conmigo…*

-Bueno..yo mejor me voy…-Trate de escabullirme pero en menos de 1 segundo estaba colgando en el aire..pero quien me sostenía???...NADIEEE!!!

-Ahaaaa!- Grite y me caí fuertemente contra el piso-

-Idiota, lo vas a matar- Le dijo Alice a Emmett-

-JAJAJAJA!- Reía Emmett fuertemente- Estaba rico el piso?- Pregunto inútilmente tratando de hacer que suene gracioso…

-Yo me voy!!- Dije lo mas rápido que pude antes de correr a la mayor velocidad que podia…. transformado en humano.

- No,no,no. Tu no te vas a ningún lado Perro sarnoso- Dijo Rosalie tapándome la puerta…

…Creo que este es mi fin.

Emmett POV

Jajajaja, esto iba a ser grandioso….Edward nos encargo torturar a el perro..jajajaja..pero no matarlo, que aburrido!

Va a desear no haber nacido…*Sonrisa Malévola*

* * *

esta es la primera parte de el proximo capitulo..esto es solo la mitad..jajaja, espero que les guste!..besotes y saluditos... a..(casi me olvido) dejen reviews! chaito!


	5. Operaciòn:Salven al Lobo

Mi Lobito Preferido

Jacob POV

*sufriendo lentamente en la casa cullen*

-Donde esta el pacifico Doctor Cullen cuando se necesita?- me preguntaba mientras Emmett y Rosalie trataban de atraparme..

-Trabajando!-Gritaron todos al unisono..

-Y Esme??.

-De compras!...

_Que alguien me salve!!!.

Renesmee POV

OK! Me tengo que tranquilizar, si pienso mucho en Jacob mi papà se va a enterar…

Tengo que hacer un plan…Bingo! Ya se..*sonrisa malevola*

Jacob POV

De repente se abrio la puerta principal y entro Nessie con una pistola…de agua???

-Suelten a Jake y nadie saldra herido.

-Ajajajajaajajaja!-Se rieron todos al unisono..menos Alice.

-Ni se te ocurra Renesmee Carlie Cullen!-Grito Alice.

Y de una bolsa saca: La tarjeta de credito de Alice, El osito de Emmett, La mantita de "My Little Pony" de Jasper Y el espejo de Rosalie..

-Ahora! Suelten a Jacob y nada saldra herido!...

Todos me miraron..y me soltaron, camine rapido hasta la salida y me puse atrás de Nessie, ella me beso y nos fuimos…

-Estas bien?- me pregunto nessie.

-Si…donde encotraste todo eso?.

-Es cuestion de saber donde buscar..

La acompañe hasta muy cerca de la casa (porque si me acercaba demasiado me iban a detectar)..

-Te amo- me dijo…

-Yo mas- le conteste…

Ella entro silenciosamente y yo emprendí camino hacia mi casa..

No me la podia sacar de la cabeza… ella es la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo..

En lo bajo susurre: "Cuida de mi corazón…lo eh dejado contigo"…


	6. Chau Forks,Hola Alaska?

Mi Lobito Preferido

Renesmee POV

Entre a mi casa, y extrañamente no estaba ni mi mamà furiosa y tampoco estaba mi papà con ganas de asesinarme… esto es muy raro!..

Subì a mi habitación, entre y cerré la puerta… Esperen…NO HAY NADA EN MI HABITACION!...solo muebles vacios.

-Hola renesmee- escuche una voz..creo que de mi papà…que venia del comedor…

Baje lo mas rapido que mi cuerpo lo permitió…y los vi. , sentados en el comedor como si nada hubiera pasado..

-Que le paso a mi habitación?

-Sacamos tu cosas- dijo mi mamà, no esperaba esto de ella…

-Ya me di cuenta..pero, porque?.

-Lo sabes muy bien, esto es una medida que nos obligaste a tomar…tenemos algo que decirte.

-Que paso?

-Te vas un tiempo a vivir con el aquelarre de Alaska.

-Porque?

-Porque?, por tu actitud!..es solo por unas semanas hasta que entiendas que lo que hisite esta mal..

-Y mi escuela?

-Iras por un tiempo a una escuela haya…Luego volverás a empezar acà..-Te vas mañana a primera hora, ya hablamos con tus tios y tus abuelo y están de acuerdo…

-Esta bien..pero y Jacob?.

-No me interesa lo que le pase a ese perro mugroso-dijo mi papá, que era de esperar-No nos defraudes mas de lo que lo hiciste..si?..ahora ve a dormir que mañana el avión sale temprano.

Subí a mi habitación y miré con mucha atención , ahora vì las maletas y me acosté lentamente sobre mi cama…esto es una medida con la que no estoy de acuerdo..pero cuando Jacob se entere se va a poner como loco…

Porque mis papàs no entienden que lo amo? Creerán que no tengo la edad?...la verdad no me importa porque nada nos va a detener…

Esta bien, si eso quieren me voy a ir a Alaska con Tania…pero esto no va a quedar así…yo lo voy a arreglar y estaré con Jacob toda mi vida..

Nada va a detenerme…Soy una Cullen…Jajajaja!


	7. Engañando a Nessie!

Mi Lobito Preferido

Jacob POV

-QUE???, como que te vas a Alaska?- Dije en un tono fuerte..

-Ya esta decidido, me tengo que ir..no porque yo quiera..si no porque me obligan!.- Dijo en tono penoso.

-Lo se! Dudo que te quieras ir a Alaska.- Lo ultimo que ella quiere y yo quiero es que nos separemos.

-Tengo que cortar…mi mamá viene!...-Dijo rápido y corto..

Tengo que hacer algo!...

Renesmee POV

-Si?.pase!.

-Hola? Nessie?.-Dijo mi mamà como si estuviera ocultando algo.

-Si, que ocurre?.

-Nada, te gustaria ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

-Si, claro-Aquí algo anda mal.

Caminamos hasta el bosque, bastante lejano…me parece que no queria que mi papà nos escuche…

-Renesmee, tengo que decirte algo.

-Que pasa?.

-No te vas a Alaska. Fue idea de tu papà para asustarte y nada mas…yo no estaba de acuerdo, por eso te vine a decir la verdad.

-Como que no me voy?.

-Tu papà sabe cuanto amas a Jacob..pero duda el amor que el siente por ti, por eso iso todo el invento este de Alaska, para probar a Jacob y ver que tan lejos llega por tenerte.

-Esta LOCO!.

-No le faltes el respeto a tu papà!, el te ama… por eso lo iso.

-T e ruego que no pienses en esto…si no tu papà se va a enterar de que lo sabes.- Y por cierto, te va a sacar el telefono para que no lo llames.- Me dijo mi mamà.

-El ya sabe que lo llamaste, por eso dejo solo el telefono en tu pieza, para que hables con Jacob y reaccione.- Seguidle la corriente y todo saldra bien.

-Tengo un plan para evitar cualquier percance. Ahora ve a casa. Yo ire pronto.

Sali corriendo a mi casa y subi ami cuarto, me meti en mi cama y por primera vez en la

vida reze porque Jacob no se pleara con mi papà. Espero que todo este bien.

* * *

Hey! espero que les guste este cap.! me la rebusque para que no tubiera el final obvio, osea q nessie se valla Alaska...jejeje! ok, dejen sus reviews... Gracias por leer.

Psd. el nombre del prox. cap. se lo debo a mi seguidora n 1 que siempre me deja reviews... si! es TiniBlack... Gracias Tini! el prox. cap. va dedicado a vs! y se va a llamar: Arde Troya..jejejeje! Tini me dejo un reviews que decia esa frase y por eso se me ocurrio como el nombre del prox. cap....va para Tini el prox.!


	8. Arde Troya,Momentos Sentimentales

Mi Lobito Preferido

Renesmee POV

No puedo creer lo que hiso mi papà!, me ciento muy decepcionada..

Solo espero que todo salga bien.

Yo estaba en mi cuarto cuando escuche:

-Nessie!- Salte por la ventana de mi cuarto y corri hasta que lo vi a el..-Que haces aca Jake?- Dije..

-No voy a dejar que te vallas Nessie, eres lo unico que tengo.. lo unico que amo-

De Lejos escucho una voz, era mi papà y… OH NO! Descubrio el plan de mi mamà..

Esta furioso y viene haci aca..

-Vete Jacob!-

-No me voy a ir hasta que vengas conmigo-

-Es mi padre, el esta vini..-y de repente me interrumpe mi papà..

-Jacob, vetè! Que renesmee tiene que dormir.. mañana parte temprano su avion-

-No me pienso ir!, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LA MANDES A ALASKA- dijo Jacob y se adelanto en actitud de enfrentamiento..

-Renesmee se ira y esta dicho!-

-Yo no me voy a ningun lado!..Jacob, lo que dijo mi papà de que me iba a Alaska era mentira.. el solo queria provar que ibas a hacer si yo me iba.. queria probar si en verdad me amabas..

-Eso es estupido- grito Jacob..

De repente se escucha a lo lejos pasos ..

-No se metan!- Gritó mi papà… y sentí como los pasos retrocedían... Me parece que eran la tía alice y emmett.

-Renesmee ve con tu madre a la cabaña.. yo hablare con Jacob-

En ese momento lo único que me paso por la cabeza fue que por dios no lo lastimara..

solo hablaremos renesmee, no le haré daño...- dijo mi papá apenas leyó lo que pensé-

Edward Pov

Jacob y yo fuimos a un lugar cercano y le dije:

-Toma asiento-

El se sentó bastante lejos mió y yo solo lo mire..

-Escucha... Es muy difícil para mi decir esto, pero en esta semana me di cuenta que Renesmee esta creciendo y la veía tan feliz contigo... pero tenia miedo, su corazón es muy frágil y tu Jacob renunciaste a un montón de cosas por esperarla y yo eso lo valoro.. Pero tenía miedo de que le rompieras su corazón…-

-Yo nunca la dejaría, es lo mejor que tengo en la vida... he esperado por ella mucho tiempo, pero nunca la dejaría, y nunca la voy a dejar-

-Perdón Jacob, Fue muy tonta mi reacción pero si alguna vez sos padre, créeme que lo vas a comprender.. Gracias por cuidarla…-

Mientras lo miraba recordé el dolor de sus ojos hace unos segundos, y al verlo ahora me doy cuenta que la ama realmente... se nota en su reacción y es muy visible..., cuando vi el amor que el sentía por ella de alguna manera me hizo acordar a mi... y sin querer de mi boca salieron unas palabras que nunca diría…:

-Dejo su corazón en tus manos, confió en vos-

En ese momento el me abrazo y la verdad no puedo creerlo, pero… realmente lo aprecio mucho.

….(Continuara)

* * *

Ahaa! Perdon por el retraso! bueno.. Esta es solo la primera parte.. espero que les guste! besos!


	9. Arde Troya: El Final

Mi Lobito Preferido

Renesmee POV

Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, mi papá? Abrazando a Jacob? Guaau! Nunca lo vi a mi papá así.

Escucho sus pasos desde lejos y salgo corriendo hacía la puerta y los veo como venían caminando abrazados y riéndose…

-Nessie!- Grita Jacob, mira a mi papá y el suavemente lo empuja como insinuando que venga conmigo…

-JAKE!!!- Grito yo y el viene corriendo y me abraza…

-todo bien?- le pregunto al oído.

-si princesa- me dijo.

De repente mi papá nos interrumpe y dice:

-Vamos a cazar?

Yo sonreí ya que tenía mucha hambre… y mi papá, Jake, mi mamá y yo salimos a cazar… la pase muy bien.

Y esta es la historia de cómo mi papá se empezó a llevar bien con jake….

A partir de ese momento nos dio mas libertad de salir cuando quisiéramos, y la verdad

Es que tengo mucho que agradecerle a mi papá, aunque lo de Alaska fue muy feo, creo que puedo sacar algo bueno de eso… Ahora mi papá y Jake se llevan como nunca.

Estoy casi segura que mi papá se dio cuenta de cuanto me ama y de cuanto lo amo yo…el es mi Lobito Preferido y nada lo va a cambiar….

* * *

Hey! Espero que les guste mi nuevo y ultimo capitulo, por ser el ultimo please dejen Reviews!, espero que la historia les haya gustado y pronto subire otra historia!


End file.
